1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to preservative compositions for inhibiting the growth of microorganisms and fungi in personal care and industrial applications, and, more particularly, to preservative compositions which are effective and safe, are formaldehyde-free and paraben-free, are temperature and pH stable, and have broad compatibility with raw materials present therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Preservative compositions having antibacterial properties suitable for use in personal care and industrial applications have been described in the literature, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,870; 4,844,891; 5,428,050; 5,496,842; 5,552,425; 5,631,273; 6,582,627; and Published Application No. 2003/0039580.
However, each personal care formulation requires a preservative system that meets its specific needs, particularly for effective and safe preservation as determined by challenge testing.